


Choices

by malec_bane123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Get back together, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, Slash, Smut, Top!Magnus, angry, bottom!alec, fight, hurt!Alec, jelaous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_bane123/pseuds/malec_bane123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Alec's wedding, Alec and Magnus now have a chance to start a future together, but will a visit from one of Magnus' ex-lovers cause problems before the boys have a chance to start their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is based off the TV show and not the books. Also Jace has not left with Valentine, Valentine is still on the run, nothing has happened with Hodge. Please let me know what you think as this is my first time writing Malec.

**One Day After The Wedding**

Alec awoke from an awful sleep. The sound of his alarm still ringing. For a brief moment he had forgotten what he had done yesterday, but it all came back to him, causing him to have a shortness in breath. The memories of how his parents had looked at him, the fact that he had kissed a guy in front of so many important people from the Clave. Alec sat up in his bed trying to catch his breath.

Alec reached for his phone, silencing the alarm. There was a message from Magnus.

 _Good morning beautiful :) x_

Alec smiled down at the phone, all the bad memories from yesterday were gone and now he was only focusing on the memory of his lips on Magnus'. For his first kiss, well his first real kiss, it was pretty fucking fantastic. Alec lightly touched his lips and smiled as he thought about kissing Magnus. 

_Morning x_

Alec quickly replied, he felt nervous about all of this. He had never been in a relationship with anyone. He had never really given the idea any thought. He had thought that he would spend his life being 'in love' with Jace. Now with everything that was happening and everything he was feeling with Magnus he wasn't even sure if he had been in love with Jace. 

His phone buzzing snapped him out of thoughts.

_Alexander, do you want to come over? I think there are a few things we need to discuss x_

All of Alec's nerves resurfaced. 

_Yeah sure. When?_

Alec wanted to see Magnus, he didn't really want to stay at the institute as his parents hadn't really spoken to him, Lydia was still here and there were still members of the Clave wondering around who he would much rather avoid.

_How about right now? x_

Alec hopped out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

_I'll be over in an hour :)_

Magnus smiled at his phone.

_Perfect x_

___________________________

Magnus couldn't sit still. He was very excited to see his Alexander. He had not imagined that yesterday was going to go the way that it did, but he was thrilled that it had. Alexander had chosen him. Magnus was grinning like an idiot at the thought of it.

He wanted to fix himself a cocktail to calm his nerves, he was fully aware that it was only 9 in the morning, but he knew that he had to be on his best behaviour as himself and Alec did have a lot of serious things that they needed to discuss.

Magnus hadn't even realised he was pacing around his loft until the sound of the buzzer snapped him out of his thoughts.

Magnus pressed the intercom.

"Hello?" Magnus said seductively.

"Uh, it's me, uh, it's ah Alec" Alec stuttered uncontrollably. Magnus smiled listening to the babbling mess that was Alec.

"Well come on up Alexander." Magnus pressed the buzzer letting Alec in. Alec climbed the steps two at a time and when he reached the top he saw Magnus leaning against the door frame looking gorgeous in all his warlock glory. 

"Hello Alexander," Magnus smiled at the younger boy.

"Hey," Alec smiled shyly.

"Come in Pretty Boy," Magnus winked and walked through the loft, Alec followed closing the door behind him. "Would you like anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"I-um I'm ah-okay" Alec didn't know what it was about Magnus, but he just couldn't form proper sentences when he was around him. Alec was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realised Magnus was standing right in front of him.

"Hi" Magnus stepped closer to Alec closing the gap between them, Magnus placed one of his hands on Alec's hip and the other he brushed Alec's hair off his face.

"Hi" Alec said breathlessly, smiling down at the older man. Magnus returned the smile. Their eyes were locked on each others, Magnus couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this gorgeous boy standing in front of him. 

Alec was blushing he wasn't used to having someone look at him so intently, he looked away as he felt his face get warmer. 

Magnus chuckled slightly at the adorable boy in front of him and quickly kissed him. It was sweet, caring and soft and over far too quickly Alec thought.

"C'mon Alexander we have things we need to discuss," Magnus said as he stepped away from the younger boy and walked over to the sofa, Magnus gestured for Alec to take a seat.

They both sat down bodies facing each other, Alec wasn't sure what to do, he had no idea what to say or what they were doing, all he did know was that he liked being with Magnus.

"So, I think we just need to discuss what we both want, obviously I want to be with you Alexander. And I do understand that this is all very new to you, you have to know I don't expect anything from you, I am very happy just spending time with you and getting to know you. Obviously this isn't going to be as easy as I hoped it would be, you know with your parents and everything but know I'll always be here for you Alec," Magnus paused waiting for Alec to look at him, when Alec did meet his gaze Magnus continued, "Always. But the choice is yours, whatever you want to do."

Alec smiled a small smile at Magnus, "I want to be with you too," Magnus beamed at Alec, "It's just I might not be very good at all this boyfriend stuff,"

 

"That's not possible Alexander," Magnus smiled at Alec causing Alec to blush and stare down at his hands, "So boyfriend you say?" Magnus moved closer to Alec on the sofa.

"I-uh I me-mean if, well, if you-ah want-" Alec tripped over his words, Magnus just smiled and pressed a finger to Alec's lips silencing him.

"Of course I want that," Alec smiled at Magnus and then reached forward grabbing the older man's shirt just like he had done at the wedding bringing Magnus closer to him crashing their lips together.

They spent most of the day like that exchanging stories and kisses. They didn't move from the sofa. Alec was lying on-top of Magnus as Magnus lazily played with Alec's hair and told him a story about something that had happened to him when he was staying with Ragnor many years ago.

Magnus was interrupted when his phone starting ringing.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said as he answered the phone.

Alec continued to draw on Magnus with his finger not really paying attention to the phone call.

"Okay, I understand, we will be there soon." Magnus hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?"

"Well yes, they have found Camille. She says she can help us get the Book of the White."

"That's good" Alec looked up at Magnus.

"Yes, the only issue is that she says she will only speak with me," Magnus tried to read Alec's expression, but he never faltered. Damn Shadowhunter training.

"Oh, okay. So we have to go to the Institute?" Magnus nodded at his boyfriend, "Well I guess we better go." Alec said as he started to sit up off the sofa. Magnus quickly grabbed his arm pulling him back to him kissing him before they left.


	2. Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please let me know what you think of this story would love to get feedback and thoughts about it, hope you love it =]

Magnus portaled them to the Institute, as he had explained to Alec he would rather spend the time of them rushing to the Institute by foot kissing him, Alec had no complaints.

They arrived in the meeting room with Izzy, Jace and Clary waiting for them. Izzy looked at Alec with a knowing look as himself and Magnus walked towards them.

"Where is Camille?" Magnus asked.

"She's downstairs." Jace informed them, "We are holding her until she gives us information on the location of the Book of the White,"

"Oh Camille won't like that," Magnus smiled more to himself then anyone else.

"No she doesn't," Clary informed them, "Look Magnus we really tried to get her to talk to us but she only wanted to speak with you-"

"Yeah, sorry about that guys," Jace interrupted. "We didn't want to ah, we hope we didn't um" Jace stumbled using his hands to gesture between Magnus and Alec.

"We didn't want to interrupt any love making that was possibly going on," Jace's eyes widened as he looked at Izzy in shock, Alec turned red and Magnus chuckled.

"Oh Isabelle, you are so like me," Magnus winked at Izzy, "Not to worry, no 'love making' was interrupted this time," Alec was sure his face was purple with the amount he was blushing.

"My brother's swollen lips say otherwise," Izzy laughed and Magnus joined giving her a small shrug to say he couldn't help it. 

"Now, now we have had some fun, clearly at Alexander's expense," Magnus said as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, "Where might I find Camille? The sooner I speak with her, the sooner we can leave," Magnus said looking at Alec, who met his gaze and gave him a small smile.

"I'll take you to her," Jace offered and began to lead the way.

"Be back soon," Magnus said and gave Alec a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Jace to Camille.

"Big Brother, you need to tell me everything!" Izzy rushed over to her brother once Magnus has left.

"Izzy..."

"Don't 'Izzy' me! I have literally been waiting years for you to meet someone! I want details!"

"C'mon Izzy, he isn't comfortable with all this attention," Alec and Clary had never gotten along but today he had never been more thankful that she was here.

"Are Mom and Dad here?"

"No they heard Magnus was coming so they have gone out with Hodge chasing some leads about Valentine." Alec just nodded in response.

"What about Lydia?" Alec felt his stomach drop when he asked the question. Sure he had done the right thing for both of them, but he had Magnus, all she had was the humiliation he caused for her.

"She left for Idris last night," Clary informed him, again all Alec could do was nod in response, "She did want us to tell you she was happy for you and gave her best to you and Magnus." Alec smiled at Clary, he knew she was trying to make him feel better.

"Let's go train or something while we wait."

"Okay" Izzy smiled as they walked towards the training room, "You can tell us all about your day with Magnus."

\------------------------------------

Jace and Magnus stood outside the door to the room where Camille was.

"Is there a problem? Has she escaped?" Magnus feigned fear.

"No, it's just, look Magnus I wanted to speak to you privately." Magnus motioned for Jace to continue, "Alec is my brother, he's my family and he means the world to me. He doesn't have a lot of experience with any of this kind of thing, I know you have probably heard this speech a thousand times but Magnus I swear if you hurt him you will not only have me to deal with but also Izzy. You can decide who is more terrifying."

"I already know who is the most terrifying out of the two of you. And believe me I would never hurt him."

"Okay," Jace said maybe a bit to skeptically, but Magnus chose to ignore it. "Ready for Camille?"

"Never," Magnus said as Jace opened the door and they walked in.

"Magnus!" Camille said as Magnus and Jace entered the room, "How long has it been? 100? 150 years?" Camille stood opposite Jace and Magnus smiling.

"138." Magnus said simply. "Oddly I haven't missed you." There was a slight snarl when Magnus spoke.

"Of course you have, my love." They both stared at each for a short while, Magnus with a look of disgust in his eyes. "I think you should go, Magnus and myself have things we need to discuss." Camille said not once taking her eyes off of Magnus.

"Sure, I'll leave you." Jace looked between the two of them and then left, not exactly sure what situation he was leaving.

\----------------------------------------

"So he told me that he wanted to be with me and then I told him I wanted to be with him as well and then I asked if he wanted to be boyfriends and he said yes and that was pretty much it." Alec shrugged trying to play off that it wasn't a big deal, but on the inside he was screaming like a little girl.

Izzy pretty much jumped on her brother giving him a suffocating hug. "Big Brother I'm so proud of you," 

"Thanks Izzy" Alec smiled at his younger sister and hugged her back.

"Has Camille told Magnus anything?" Clary asked Jace as soon as he entered the room.

"Ah no, I don't think so." Jace looked over at Alec before he continued, "I don't think she has any real interest in the Book of the White."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"I think she is more interested in Magnus." Alec stepped away from Izzy.

"Why do you say that Jace?" Alec's tone had shifted, he was no longer happy and giddy.

"I'm fairly sure they have dated or something before, the way she was acting with him, the way she was speaking to him. I don't know it's just a vibe I got." Jace watched his brother, "Has Magnus mentioned anything to you?"

"No." Alec responded. It came out harsher than he has intended but he couldn't help it, he was becoming full of an emotion he didn't want to have. Jealousy.

"Alec where are you going?" Jace asked as he watched Alec storm out of the room. Jace was about to follow when he felt Izzy on his arm.

"I'll go." Izzy chased after her brother.

\------------------------------------

"So Camille, I believe you have information on the whereabouts of the Book of the White."

"I do, but it's been so long Magnus, we need to catch up," Camille placed her hand on Magnus' arm which he shook off.

"We do not." Magnus informed her.

"You're still upset by my dalliance with that short-lived Russian."

"Upset? No, I gave up feeling anything for you over a century ago."

"Love is fleeting," Camille's eyes wandered over Magnus, "Even more so when you're immortal."

"And yet true love cannot die."

"But people can." Camille said sharply.

"People are more than just toys for your amusement." Magnus was becoming more and more irritated.

"Hundreds of years old and still so naive." Magnus rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't know what to do with love if you found it." Magnus quickly looked away, hoping Camille wouldn't be able to read his expression. "Or do you think you already have?" Camille walked behind Magnus. 

Magnus stayed quiet while Camille sniffed him. He knew she would be able to smell Alec all over him.

"Angel blood." Magnus was glad he wasn't facing her, but that quickly changed when she spun him around far too quickly in Magnus' mind.

Camille was quick thanks to her vampire reflexes, she pressed her lips to Magnus'.

Magnus froze. Camille's arms kept him in place. Thankfully as quickly as the kiss had started it ended. Camille released Magnus, smiling devilishly at him as he retreated back.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw two people standing in the doorway. He didn't even have to look but when he did he saw Alec standing there with Izzy.

Shit.


	3. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I struggled a bit with this chapter, hence why it is shorter than the others. Please let me know what you think of this story would love to get feedback and thoughts about it, hope you love it =]

Magnus tried to move further away from Camille but unfortunately for him he was trapped between a desk and said vampire. The smile on Camille's face made Magnus even more annoyed with the whole situation. He could see she had planned this.

"Well this is awkward." Magnus said watching as Alec and Izzy entered the room.

"Where's the book?" Alec was direct his voice cold and unfriendly, ignoring the scene he was just witness too. Magnus did not like that Alec was so hard to read.

"Ah, it's ah complicated," for the first time since meeting each other Magnus was the one who was a blubbering, trying to find the right words.

Alec looked between the two people in front of him. Camille may be dead but she was beautiful. It annoyed Alec how pretty she was, he was someone who had always been insecure about his looks. 

"Clearly." Alec eyes darted between them. He avoided making direct eye contact with Magnus.

"I have some leads on it's whereabouts." Camille stated before Magnus had a chance to speak.

"And she has graciously offered to help us find it in exchange for her freedom." Magnus seemed desperate to try and please Alec.

"And her freedom requires a lip-lock?" Izzy snarled. Magnus held his finger up to try and stop Izzy or Camille say anything else. He really just wanted to speak with Alec and explain. He did not need this becoming a bigger deal than what it was.

Alec was getting tired of this whole conversation. He was annoyed and jealous and really just wanted to get out of here before his parents came back.

"We don't negotiate with prisoners." Alec stepped forward so he was standing opposite Camille. Camille chuckled, which infuriated Alec even more.

"Prisoner? I beg to disagree. See I'm you're only chance at saving the world, you need me." While Camille spoke it was the first time Alec had properly looked at Magnus. Magnus gestured to Alec that Camille was crazy but Alec wasn't really in the mood and turned his attention back to Camille.

"You certainly have a type don't you Magnus?" Camille looked Alec up and down while Magnus looked around the room uncomfortably. He didn't know where Camille was going with this, "He's cute." Camille looked at Magnus and leaned in closer, knowing her actions would irritate everyone in the room, "Too bad it won't last."

"Say that again you won't last." Izzy came to Alec's defence.

"I'd say he's about twenty years from male-patterned baldness." Camille chose to ignore Izzy's statement, she was getting a lot of pleasure making Magnus uncomfortable and causing the young shadow-hunter to see red.

Magnus didn't dare risk a glance at Alec, he knew Alec was already insecure with his looks.

"Oh now I see it! He looks just like that boy you met in Paris Magnus!" At that comment Alec was fuming, he did somehow manage to keep himself together.

"I don't have time for this." Alec said and turned and stormed out of the room Izzy trailing behind him.

"He seems nice."

"Don't Camille." Magnus held up a hand. "I'll speak with you later."

"Don't leave me waiting too long my love!" Camille called out as Magnus left the room.

\--------------------------

"Alexander!" Magnus ran after his boyfriend. Alec stopped as he heard Magnus approaching him, he didn't turn around.

"I'll leave you too it Big Brother." Izzy eyed Magnus and gave Alec a reassuring squeeze on his arm.

"Alexander, can I explain?" Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned around facing his boyfriend.

"Go ahead." Alec said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"So..." Magnus started.

"So Camille is an ex-girlfriend?" Magnus was glad that Alec didn't bother tip-toeing around the situation.

"Yes," Magnus looked at Alec who continued to stare straight ahead. "Alexander," Magnus' voice was softer as he placed a hand on Alec's cheek forcing Alec to look at him. "I know you don't want to hear it so I'll just say it once, whatever I felt for Camille is ancient history, almost literally. She did all of that just to annoy me and get a reaction out of you. Camille loves to play games with people."

"Magnus?" Clary interrupted them. Both boys looked over to her, Magnus didn't remove his hand from Alec's cheek. "We need your help."

"What is it biscuit?"

"Camille says there is a vampire downtown who has some information about the Book of the White and says that you need to go with her." Alec rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry guys I can see you're having a moment."

"Don't apologize, I'll be with her in a minute." Clary nodded and walked away.

"We still need to discuss this Magnus."

"I know darling, but it can wait." Magnus' thumb stroked Alec's cheek, Alec closed his eyes loving the sensation.

Magnus moved his hand to Alec's jaw pulling Alec's face towards him and catching his lips in a quick kiss.

"I'll see you soon darling." Magnus said when they broke apart.

"Okay," Alec smiled at his boyfriend even though he was still very annoyed at this whole situation. Magnus smiled back then made his way back to Camille.


	4. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to update just been really busy these last couple of weeks I will try and put up a couple of chapters today (hopefully!). Please let me know what you think of this story so far, would love to get feedback! X**

While Magnus spoke with Camille about whatever lead she had Alec decided he was best to get back to work and help the rest of the Institute with finding Valentine and working on their own leads for finding the Book of the White.

"Everything okay buddy?" Jace asked noticing how his parabatai was staring blankly at the screen in front of him.

"Yeah, I -um I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, so what's the plan?" 

"Me and Clary are going to go and speak with Luke and his pack to see if they know anything in regards to Valentine's whereabouts,"

"You need me to come?"

"No, it shouldn't take to long. Maybe you should go and actually get some training in. Take your mind off things."

"Yeah I think you're right,"

"Cause honestly man, you are no use to anyone right now, you're mind is in a different world." Jace joked as he lightly hit Alec on the shoulder and exited the room.

Alec got up knowing that Jace was right, he made his way to his room to change into his workout gear, then headed to the training room.

\------------------------------

"Well I will go and speak to her, seeing as at this moment you cannot leave here,"

"Or my love we can go together." Camille moved closer to Magnus, "You can keep an eye on me." Camille raised her hand to touch Magnus' cheek, which he quickly grabbed and moved away.

"No it will be easier if I go alone."

"Fine." Camille said in a huff. "I'll just have to find a way to entertain myself here."

"Perfect, you do that Camille." Magnus said his voice filled with sarcasm. "I will be back shortly." Magnus had a feeling this lead would be nothing. He started making his way through the Institute trying to find Alec.

"Hello?" Magnus stopped a Shadowhunter he had never seen before, "Do you know where I might find Alec Lightwood?"

"He's in the training room," The young Shadowhunter pointed.

"Thank you." Magnus politely smiled and made his way to his Alexander. As he entered the room he watched as a topless Alec punched and kicked a punching bag. Magnus stared for a moment, it wasn't the first time Magnus had seen Alec topless but it had only been a handful of times. 

Alec was absolutely gorgeous. Magnus lost his breath for a moment, his mouth felt dry as he watched his boyfriend workout.

"Magnus?"

"Okay, I'm back." Alec cocked an eyebrow at Magnus remembering that was what Magnus had said to him the first time he had interrupted one of his training sessions. Magnus just smiled cheekily in return as he made his way over to Alec and Alec quickly grabbed his sweatshirt.

Magnus would be lying if he said he wasn't annoyed that his gorgeous boyfriend was covering up his amazing body.

"Oh Alexander you really don't have to get dressed for me," Magnus stood opposite Alec as Alec pulled down his top, "I think I like you better with no shirt" Magnus winked and lifted the top up a little. Alec turned a deep shade of red and swatted Magnus' hand away.

"How did things go with Camille?" Alec quickly changed the conversation.

"I have to go and see some vampire downtown, that's why I came to find you. I'll be gone for a little bit, hopefully won't take too long." Alec just nodded. "When I'm done would you like to go for dinner?" A small smile crept on Alec's face.

"Ye-um yeah-that'd um would be-ah good?" Magnus smiled at the stuttering mess that was his boyfriend.

"Okay, perfect. I will be back soon my darling." Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss and then portaled to his destination. 

Alec knew he had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face but he didn't really care. He decided he better finish his workout as he did have time to kill and he knew again he wouldn't be able to focus on anything.

\---------------------------

Camille had grown tired of this basement she was being held in. They had said she wasn't allowed to leave the Institute, but they didn't say she wasn't allowed to leave this room.

Camille walked through the Institute, she noticed most people staring at her, but she wasn't fazed, she enjoyed being the centre of attention. Before to long her eyes fell on the young ShadowHunter who had Magnus Bane infatuated with him.

As she quickly walked over to him, she noticed that he did have a great body, but so did she, and she would have her body and looks like this forever and he would eventually age and lose definition. A sly smile grew as she interrupted his training.

"Hello...Alec isn't it?"

"Hi. Yes." Alec stopped what he was doing as he saw Camille standing opposite him. "Can I help you with something?" Alec was short with her.

"No, I don't need your help, I think you may need my help." Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What exactly would I need your help with?" Alec crossed his arms over his chest, he was close to actually laughing at her.

"Magnus." Camille gave him a devilish smile. "Your boyfriend." This time it was Camille who rolled her eyes. Alec's smile dropped.

"I don't need your help."

"On the contrary, my dear, how long have you actually known Magnus?" Camille could see Alec thinking. "I have know him for many years, centuries actually, and I was with him romantically for many years. I know him inside and out." Camille stepped closer to Alec and stood on her tip toes to whisper into Alec's ear, "I know what he likes."

Alec clenched his hands and tried to keep his breathing even. He did not want to get worked up about this.

Camille took a step back. 

"What exactly has Magnus told you about his past?" Alec just shot Camille a glare. "Nothing?" Camille chuckled, "Not surprising." Alec wasn't sure what she meant by that. 

"Let me fill you in on some things. Pretty boys, like yourself, are Magnus' weakness. They have been for many, many years. But unfortunately for you, as you are immortal your good looks will fade. Others will catch his eye, girls or boys, really anything young and pretty." Alec's face had turned stone hard as he listened. He could feel a pit of anger forming in his stomach.

"You're a virgin yes?"

"Excuse me?" Alec said trying to keep his voice even.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Camille asked again, this time Alec didn't respond only glared at her. "I thought so. See that could also be a problem for you." Camille began walking behind Alec, circling him like a lion who was about to prey on his victim.

"Magnus is a very over-the-top person, as I'm sure you've noticed. He is also very over-the-top sexually. He likes experience because he is experienced. You won't be able to fulfill him, my dear, he has had many lovers before you, myself included, and he will have many more after you have died. You will never be able to live up to experiences he has had and the expectations that he has, and that's not fair for you."

Camille was now standing in front of Alec.

"He will soon become bored with you in one way or another, and it's not your fault, this is just how Magnus is and how he always has been." Camille licked her finger and ran it down Alec's exposed chest.

"Enjoy it while you can Alec." Camille grinned at Alec and made her way back to the basement, "Hope I was helpful!" She called out in a sing-song voice as she exited the room.

Alec stood still for a moment, trying to calm himself. He was breathing hard and fast, his nails were digging into the palms of his hands from the pressure.

He turned to the punching bag and started to punch the complete shit out of it, imaging Camille's smug face as he did so.


	5. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Another chapter as promised, not actually sure how many chapters are going to be in this fic maybe around 12-15, but we will see. Anyway let me know how you are liking the story so far. Feedback is much loved <3 **

As Magnus had predicted, this lead of Camille's had turned out to be a complete waste of time. He had gathered no valuable information and had just wasted time, time that he could have spent with his new boyfriend. 

"Thank you very much for your time, but I better be off." Magnus politely said, "If you do happen to hear anything about the Book of the White, would you please contact myself or Camille?"

"I will let you know."

"Thank you." Magnus smiled as he exited the creepy loft. He wondered how there were so many immortal beings who would have money and goods saved from the hundreds of years they have lived, yet they lived in horrific looking homes. It was one of the many things that would baffle him more than others.

Well that had been a complete waste of three hours, Magnus thought to himself. At least now he could go and seed his boyfriend and have a date with him uninterrupted. Magnus smiled at the idea as he headed back to the Institute.

\-----------------------------

"Woah! Woah buddy!" Jace ran over to Alec who was just pounding into the punching bag with everything he had in him, "Alec! Stop! You are going to hurt yourself!" Jace pulled Alec towards him getting him to stop what he was doing.

Alec took a few deep breaths trying to catch his. He wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Jace scoffed rather loudly.

"Oh please Alec. Look at the punching bag!" Jace pointed to the now broken piece of exercise equipment. Alec just shrugged in response.

"C'mon man you tell me." Alec walked over to the steps and took a seat, Jace followed.

Alec waited a couple of minutes before he spoke, he was afraid to ask the question and he was even more fearful of the answer.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Alec looked at Jace.

"I think you stopped yourself from making the biggest mistake."

"Yeah I know, marrying Lydia would have destroyed both of our lives, but do you think me choosing Magnus is a mistake?" Jace was about to answer when he heard Alec's phone ringing.

Alec grabbed his phone saw it was Magnus calling and silenced it. Jace watched a little confused. What had happened he thought to himself?

"Alec why are you asking me this? What has happened?"

"Camille." Alec said softly staring down at his hands.

"So they did date?"

"Yes, they dated but it sounds much more serious than that! I don't know she was here before taunting me about the fact she knows Magnus so well, knows everything about him, things I will never know or understand." 

"Alec this is just what crazy ex-girlfriends do, taunt."

"Yeah but Jace, who knows how many more there are! How many more people are there going to be? This is my first "relationship". He was my first kiss." Alec groaned and put his head in hands. "Sorry I'm not making much sense. It's just I'm confused and angry and sad and I don't know. I've had a boyfriend for a day and already I'm questioning everything."

Jace could feel Alec's phone vibrating in his pocket but chose to ignore it as that was what Alec was doing.

"Look Alec," Jace wrapped his arm around Alec, "Relationships are never easy., especially the first ones. You need to take it day by day. Talk to Magnus, get him to open up to you, but Alec you have to know you are going to hear things that you might not want to hear. But honestly the way he looks at you-"

"What do you mean?" Alec said looking up at Jace

"He looks at you like there is no one else, no one else in this whole world but you," Alec smiled and then looked back down at his shoes. He was just so confused.

He had no idea what he was doing or what he was going to do.

An awkward cough snapped him out of his thoughts and he saw Magnus standing at the entrance of the room.

\---------------------

Magnus looked at the scene in front of him. Jace had his arms wrapped around his Alexander, he had him pulled into his chest and was whispering something into his ears, Alec had his head down and was playing with the rips in his jeans, smiling slightly at something Jace said.

Magnus didn't like this, didn't like it one bit. He was aware that Alec had some feelings for Jace, he wasn't an idiot, but he was hoping that Alec would forget about those feelings and move on now that he had Magnus who could love him in ways that Jace never could.

Magnus needed to break up this scene that was in front of him so he coughed uncomfortably and both boys looked over into his direction. 

"Jace," Magnus nodded at the blonde boy who returned a smile, "Alexander." Alec barely looked at him.

"I've been calling you." Magnus stated.

"I've been busy." Magnus was confused why Alec was being so short and snappy with him.

"Evidently." Magnus raised his eyebrows and looked between both boys.

"Look I'll leave you guys to it." Jace said getting up, "Let me know if you need anything." Jace squeezed Alec's shoulder than walked past Magnus giving him an awkward smile as he rushed out of the room.

"I was worried." Magnus said as he took Jace's spot on the stairs.

"I'm fine." Alec mumbled.

"You're not fine," Magnus reached out to grab Alec's hand, but Alec quickly got up from the stairs, "Tell me what's wrong." Magnus stood up as well.

"I spoke with Camille." Magnus closed his eyes in frustration.

"Should we speak about this somewhere a bit more private?"

"Okay." Alec said leading the way to his bedroom without another word.

Alec closed the door behind Magnus and took a seat on his bed while Magnus chose to stand.

"Now Alexander, I don't know what Camille said to you but you have to know that she enjoys getting reactions out of people. It's what she does best. But please my darling ignore what she has said to you. She is not speaking facts-"

"But she is right."

"In what regard?"

"You watch the people you care about age and die, well the mortal ones anyway."

"Yes, but that is a long way down the line, if you are speaking about yourself."

"And you have had many lovers, have you not?" Alec watched Magnus closely. 

"Well I am over 400 hundred years old."

"Magnus!"

"What? Alexander, as I have told you before you are the first person in over a century that has awoken something in me. You have given me a hope that I thought I had lost. I know Camille has filled your head with stuff from my past but you don't have to worry about any of that, because I can tell you honestly I have not felt this way about a person my entire life. I promise you that my darling." Magnus placed a hand on Alec's cheek forcing the younger boy to look at him.

"Can we just focus on the present, and not that past, because the past isn't important." Alec can only nod as he had momentarily forgotten how to speak.

"Good." Magnus smiled and then leant down to kiss the younger boy.


	6. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This chapter is much more of a fluff chapter, but just as a warning it is not going to be like this for future chapters. Let me know what you think so far, how you think the story is travelling. Thanks!!!! x**

Magnus pushed the younger boy down on the bed as he attacked him with his mouth. A kiss that started of so sweet and gentle soon turned into a heavy make-out session. Magnus bit down on Alec's lower bottom lip which generated a moan from the younger boy.

Magnus broke away and then started attacking Alec's neck with his mouth. Magnus didn't know why but the blocking rune on Alec's neck turned him on way more than he would like to admit. He sucked down hard on the exposed skin.

"Mag-gnus" Alec moaned loudly, Magnus just smiled to himself.

"Yes, my dear?" Magnus looked down at the angel below him, he was absolutely stunning.

"I-uh- um-ah" Magnus cocked an eyebrow, "Ah, nothing!" Alec grabbed the back of Magnus' neck pulling him down and crashing their lips together again. Alec loved the feeling.

Magnus' was cautious with Alec knowing that Alec had no experience in this area of life which Alec loved but he also felt guilty. His conversation with Camille was at the back of his mind. 

Magnus was sacrificing parts of himself to be with Alec, Alec thought to himself. He pulled away from Magnus.

Their faces only inches apart, Magnus smiled at Alec, Alec could feel a blush creeping up his neck. He had never been looked at so intently before, he didn't know how to handle it.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to get into a bed with you Alexander?" Alec just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"How long?"

"Since the night I first saw you Pandemonium." Magnus stole a quick kiss from the hazel eyed boy. "I knew that night that my life had changed."

For a moment it felt like time had stopped and it was just the two of them staring into each others eyes.

Slowly Magnus leant down and kissed the man beneath him. Alec moved one of his hands to the back of Magnus' head liking the way his hair felt in his fingers. Magnus ran a hand up Alec's body and his other rested on Alec's cheek.

This kiss was perfect, after the day Alec had it was everything he needed. 

"Mmm" Magnus mumbled when the broke apart, he rested on top of Alec his face resting in the crook of Alec's neck.

"What happened to our dinner?" Alec whispered.

"I'm not hungry," Magnus leant up to look at Alec, "Are you?"

"No, I'm all good" Alec smiled at Magnus.

"Okay," Magnus rolled over so he was now lying next to Alec, "C'mere" Magnus said pulling the younger boy towards him.

And they stayed like that, Alec wrapped in Magnus arms.

\------------------------------ 

Alec slowly opened his eyes, he felt a hand running through his hair.

_Shit._

Alec jumped and rolled over, and there was his stunning boyfriend smiling back at him.

"Good morning my darling,"

"Magnus, what time is it?"

"Around 7" Magnus continued to play with Alec's hair.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Alec jumped out of bed. "You need to leave."

"Just kicking me out?" Magnus feigned offence.

"If my parents find us in here, they will kill me!"

"But I don't want to go yet," Magnus got up and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist.

"Magnus, you need to leave." Alec tried to be stern but it was impossible when Magnus was looking at him the way that he was.

"Fine." Magnus leant into Alec biting on his earlobe and then whispered, "But can you come with me?"

"Um-they-ah mi-ght need me-ah here," Alec was struggling to speak as Magnus was kissing and biting down on his neck.

"Get someone to call you if they need you," Magnus kissed Alec's cheek, "I'll make it worth your while," Magnus winked, "I promise."

It was embarrassing how easily Alec was persuaded into going. He didn't know what was happening to him. Magnus had this weird control over him.

"Fine, but I'm going to have a shower first." Alec knew that he probably reeked, he hadn't showered after his intense workout session but Magnus hadn't complained.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss and then wondered over to the bed.

It was the quickest shower of Alec's life. As he made his way back to his room he ran into Izzy.

"Alec, where are you rushing off too?"

"I um going to Magnus'."

"So early, didn't get enough time with him yesterday did we?" Alec hated the smirk that Izzy had.

"Something like that. Anyway if you need me here for anything just call me okay? I gotta go!"

"Bye Big Brother! Have fun!" Izzy called out as Alec pretty much ran to his room.

Alec quickly opened the door and closed it behind him, and there was Magnus sitting on his now made bed.

"Did you get changed?" Alec noticed the Warlock in new clothes and freshly done make-up.

"Magic darling" Magnus smiled. Alec smiled back like a goofy loved up teenager. "You look ravishing Alexander."

Alec didn't know what overcame him but he had a sudden urge to kiss his boyfriend. It was as if he spent to long without touching Magnus he would drop dead.

Alec crossed the room quickly and essentially lunged at Magnus, crashing their lips together. Alec moaned as Magnus kissed him back as passionately and flipped them over. Alec cradled Magnus' face in his hands as the kissed.

Needing air Magnus broke away.

"My Alexander," Magnus lovingly pushed away some hair on Alec's forehead, "That was hot." Magnus kissed Alec again.

Before it got to heated again, Magnus got up off Alec, making Alec feel a bit empty.

"Let's go to my place darling, I'll get us some breakfast." Magnus extended his hand which Alec took a bit to eagerly.

Magnus chuckled, "You seem more excited about the idea of food than me," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear as he portaled them to his loft.

\---------------------------------

"Make yourself comfortable," Magnus gestured to the living room and with a click of his fingers there was servings of waffles and hot coffee sitting on the coffee table.

Alec shrugged his shoulders and took a seat grabbing a plate of waffles and started digging in. He was actually starving, considering they had skipped dinner so they could kiss each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec hadn't realised he had been smiling until Magnus spoke.

"Oh nothing," Alec said.

"Hungry I see," Magnus smirked as he sipped on his coffee.

"Yes actually, seeing as you canceled our dinner." Magnus laughed. He had such an infectious laugh Alec thought to himself.

"Well yes, I suppose that is true," Both of them smiled at each other, "It was just so I could have my way with you my dear, you are so unbelievably attractive when you workout." Alec looked down at his food knowing he was turning red from the compliments.

Alec didn't know if he would ever be able to hear someone talk about him like that without turning an embarrassing shade of red.

"You are adorable Alexander." Magnus got up from his chair and sat next to Alec on the sofa. "And beautiful" Magnus moved closer to Alec so he was only inched from him.

"And smart," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear.

"And strong," Magnus' mouth ghosted Alec's neck.

Alec was finding it very difficult to eat while he had Magnus next to him.

"And irresistible," Alec put his food back on the table.

"And sexy," Magnus nipped at Alec's earlobe causing Alec to breath in deeply.

"And mine," With a swift movement Magnus pulled Alec on-top of him joining their lips together.


	7. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 7! Sorry about the wait have just been very busy at the moment. Hopefully another chapter will be posted either today or tomorrow. As always let me know what you think of this story feedback is greatly appreciated! xo**

"Mag-nus!" Alec groaned loudly as Magnus bit down on his neck. Alec wasn't sure why Magnus had such as obsession with his neck but he liked it. Magnus just moaned in response and continued to suck on the sensitive skin.

Magnus put both hands on Alec's ass and pulled the younger boy down towards him, Alec wasn't sure what the noise was that came out of his mouth when his and Magnus' hips grinded together.

Alec was hard and he could feel Magnus was as well. Shit. Alec didn't know what to do. While Magnus kissed him he was having a panic attack in his head. He had never been with anyone like this before. He had never seen anyone naked and no one had ever seen him naked. He was scared and embarrassed about anyone seeing him like that all his flaws and imperfections out on display like that. Alec had never liked the idea of being that vulnerable.

Magnus broke away knowing something was going on in the younger man's head.

"My darling, is everything alright?" Magnus looked directly into Alec's eyes.

"Um-"

"We can stop Alexander, if you're not ready for anything more it's fine," Alec pushed off Magnus.

"I want to be ready! I'm twenty-years old! I've never done anything except kiss someone,"

"That someone being me," Magnus winked and Alec glared at him, Magnus supposed this wasn't a time for jokes.

"And I know this isn't fair to you, you have wants and needs," Camille's conversation with him was playing in his mind.

"Darling, you make me sound like some horny teenage boy," Magnus got up and put a hand on Alec's neck, stroking the bruise that was beginning to form, maybe he was a horny teenager.

"It has only been two days since your "wedding". I don't expect you to be comfortable or ready to do anything, you have only just acknowledged to everyone that you are gay. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything my dear just because you think I want more." Magnus was stroking Alec's cheek and like a cat Alec moved into the touch.

"I am happy doing whatever you want, I only want to please you Alexander, but you need to tell me what you're happy with and what you want because you my darling are very hard to read." Magnus and Alec exchanged smiles.

"So what do you want?" 

"I..." Alec looked down at the man beneath him. He saw the love in Magnus' eyes and at that moment he felt the weight that had been on his shoulders for the majority of his life lifted. Alec knew that Magnus would take care of him and he trusted Magnus. 

"I want you." Alec whispered.

"You have me Alexander," Magnus' voice was sweet and soft. Alec closed his eyes when he felt Magnus' hands cupping his face and pulling him slowly towards the older man.

Magnus' lips brushed Alec's softly, carefully, as if Alec was a precious porcelain doll and he would break if you were too rough.

 _I'm ready._ Alec thought to himself.

"Can we go to your room?" Alec asked when Magnus broke their kiss.

Magnus looked deeply into Alec's eyes, "If you want to,"

Alec pushed himself off of his partner and extended his hand to Magnus pulling him off the sofa.

Magnus led them to his bedroom.

Alec had only been in Magnus' room a handful of times, it felt a lot different now standing in here.

Magnus stood behind Alec wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Magnus kissed the back of Alec's neck, Alec closed his eyes and rolled his head back. Alec placed his hands over Magnus'. "We can just talk if you prefer."

"I don't want to talk." With a swift movement Alec turned around capturing Magnus is a kiss.

It was very different to the last kiss they had shared. This kiss was filled with lust, desire and passion. Magnus moaned loudly, pulling Alec closer towards him. Alec had a hand in Magnus' hair pulling on it as he moaned into Magnus' mouth.

Magnus started pushing Alec towards his giant bed, never breaking apart. Magnus' hands went to Alec shirt.

"This." _Kiss._ "Needs." _Kiss._ "To." _Kiss._ "Be." _Kiss._ "Off."

Alec quickly helped Magnus remove his shirt, and then Magnus was pushing him down onto the bed. Alec quickly become self-conscious. 

Yes, Magnus had seem him shirtless a few times, but never like this, never in this situation and all the other times Alec had been quick to cover himself up.

Magnus must of been able to tell what was going through Alec's mind.

"You are absolutely stunning Alexander," Magnus said as he leaned down to kiss Alec, "You are truly a vision." Alec smiled as Magnus attached their lips again.

Alec fell back on the bed with Magnus on top of him, Magnus' hands were roaming all over Alec's naked chest. Alec decided that Magnus had to many clothes on and Alec began blindly trying to take off Magnus' shirt.

Alec was getting frustrated with how many buttons there were and how they were quite hard to undo so with one hard pull Alec ripped the shirt open and Magnus discarded it.

"That was hot," Magnus said as he bit down on Alec's earlobe, "But you did just destroy one of my favourite shirts." Magnus swiped his tongue over the hickey he had made earlier.

"I'm-ngh, ah-sorry" Alec tried to speak but it was impossibly hard with Magnus kissing and biting down on his neck like that.

Magnus maneuvered his leg so it was in between Alec's and he swiftly grinded down on Alec which caused Alec to moan incredibly loud.

"Hop up darling," Magnus shifted Alec so he was now lying with his head against the pillows. It was the first time that Alec really got to look at Magnus.

He was so beautiful. Alec had never seen Magnus without a shirt on before and the sight was breathtaking. Magnus' golden skin showed off his incredible body. Alec had never noticed before how amazing Magnus' body actually was, under all those clothes was a god-like physique.

Alec's eyes roamed all over the older males body until he reached his face and their eyes met.

"Like what you see?" Magnus winked.

"You're beautiful." Alec said in a serious tone which caught Magnus off guard.

"As are you my darling." Magnus leant down kissing Alec and making it so his whole body was on top of Alec's.

As they kissed Magnus hand's again started moving all over Alec's body, they stopped as they reached the top of Alec's jeans.

Magnus moved one hand so it was resting on Alec's cheek. Magnus broke the kiss and held Alec's face close to his so they were staring into each other eyes, as Magnus' other hand started skillfully undoing Alec's jeans.

Once Magnus had them undone he watched Alec and waited for Alec to let him know he was okay. Alec nodded and quickly kissed Magnus as Magnus started pulling off his pants.

Alec rolled his head back down on the pillows and Magnus moved down pulling the jeans all the way off and quickly removed his own pants.

"Alec?" Magnus could see how hard Alec was and his own erection was matching.

"Mmm?" Alec looked up at Magnus through his long eyelashes and Magnus swore he had never seen something so beautiful.

"What do you want?"

"Um..." Alec could feel himself getting red, he didn't know what to say, he just wanted Magnus to touch him.

Magnus could see the younger boy was becoming uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Do you want me to take care of you?" Magnus' eyed Alec's groin area.

"Ye-yeah,"

"As you wish Alexander." Magnus kissed Alec roughly with so much lust behind it.

Alec was so turned on he was surprised he hadn't climaxed already.

Magnus' hands again skillfully removed Alec's briefs. Magnus made sure to keep his eyes on Alec as he knew the younger boy would be feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed about being completely naked.

"Fuck." Alec eyes widened when he heard Magnus cuss, "Fuck you are amazing." Magnus kissed Alec quickly as his hand went to Alec's leaking cock.

Magnus began stroking Alec expertly while continuing to kiss the hazel-eyed boy.

The kiss was sloppy and messy with Alec constantly moaning loudly and moving as Magnus jerked him off.

It felt amazing to have Magnus' hand on him, it was so much better than he had ever imagined. Magnus was taking care of him and Alec loved that. He was making sure that Alec was completely comfortable and Alec was filled with a nice but unfamiliar feeling.

"My love," Magnus said in between kisses, "I'm going to try something, if you don't like it just tell me to stop. Okay?"

Alec could only nod, Magnus smiled and quickly kissed Alec then started kissing his neck, his chest and continued moving down on Alec's body, until Magnus was kissing the inside of Alec's thigh.

Magnus looked up at Alec, Alec just stared his mouth hanging slightly open in awe of his beautiful boyfriend. Magnus smiled and then took Alec's length in his mouth.

"Ohh fuu-cckkk" Alec moaned loudly as Magnus started sucking hard and fast. "Ah-hh by the angel!" Alec gripped down hard on the bedsheets beneath him. There was no way he was going to last much longer as Magnus deep-throated him.

Magnus' moaned around Alec's length causing Alec to curse loudly. He had never felt such pleasure in all his life.

"Mag-nus," Alec felt himself so close to his climax, "I'm gonna-" Magnus just sucked down harder, his tongue doing things that Alec wasn't even sure were possible.

"MAGNUS!" Alec moaned as he climaxed into Magnus' mouth, Magnus continued to suck riding out Alec's orgasim.

Alec closed his eyes, he felt exhausted even though it was only around 9:30 in the morning. Alec felt Magnus lying next to him.

Magnus kissed Alec lightly on the lips.

"How was that Alexander?"

"Amazing." Alec said as he slowly opened his eyes. Alec felt Magnus' erection against his hip, "Do you want me to um..?" Alec said looking down at Magnus' hard on.

"No, my love, today is just about you." Magnus clicked his fingers and they were now under the sheets. "C'mere," Alec moved into Magnus' open arms. "Let's have a nap, you look exhausted."

Alec rested his head on Magnus' chest falling asleep to the sound of Magnus' heartbeat.


	8. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **New chapter, hopefully I will have another one ready today or tomorrow. Let me know what you guys think or what you think might be install for Alec and Magnus!**

Alec woke from his nap. He turned over and noticed that Magnus was gone. He looked at the alarm clock on Magnus' night stand. It was midday, their morning session had really tired him out.

Alec hopped out of bed he noticed Magnus had collected his clothes and folded them and left them on a chair for Alec. Alec smiled at the gesture, and grabbed his clothes and put them on.

As he exited the bedroom he heard Magnus talking in the living room. 

"Where exactly do we need to go?" Magnus asked as Alec entered the room. Magnus smiled when he saw his boyfriend.

"Yes. Okay." Alec took a seat on the sofa and waited for his boyfriend to get off the phone.

"Okay Camille I will meet you at 5:00." Magnus ended the call.

"Hello my darling."

"Hi." Alec smiled.

"How was your nap?"

"Good. What does Camille want?"

"She has another lead on the Book of the White so we need to go and investigate,"

"You have to go with her?"

"Yes unfortunately," Magnus took a seat next to Alec, "Camille doesn't have the best relationships with most people." Alec scoffed, "So I need to be there to charm them," Magnus winked while Alec rolled his eyes jokingly.

"How long will you be?" Alec knew he sounded like a clingy boyfriend but he didn't really care.

"I'm not sure my dear, but you have me all afternoon." Magnus pecked Alec's lips. Alec felt his phone go off in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and noticed a lot of missed calls from his family, most from his mother which made his stomach drop a little.

"Hold that thought." Alec quickly called his mother back, who simply told him he needed to come back to the Institute immediately. 

"I need to get back,"

"I'll come with you darling," Alec smiled at Magnus who got up off the sofa and portaled them back to Alec's room.

"I better go find my mother." Alec scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"C'mere first," Magnus' spoke quietly and pulled Alec in for a sweet kiss. They exited his room together, Magnus stood close to Alec but made sure to keep some distance, he knew Alec was comfortable showing off his relationship with Magnus, especially with his parents around.

"Alec." Maryse's voice was stern when she called out for her son. Alec turned around coming face to face with his mother. It was the first time he had seen her since the night of his wedding.

"Mother." Alec said back. Maryse eyed Magnus who stood next to Alec.

"Warlock you are not needed here."

"Mother-" 

"Nice to see you Maryse," Magnus interrupted Alec. "I actually do have things to discuss with all of you about the Book of the White and Camille."

"I'll send someone to speak with both you Downworlders." Maryse spat at Magnus. "Now I have to speak with _**my**_ son," Maryse made sure to emphasize the word my. "And it's a conversation that doesn't concern you Warlock."

Alec watched Magnus, he had never seen the look that was in Magnus' eyes.

"Certainly." Magnus said trying to stay calm. "I will see you later Alexander. Maryse." Magnus swiftly turned and made his way to where Camille was being kept.

"Mother-" Maryse held up her hand silencing her son.

"The wedding was one thing, but bringing that Warlock here, rubbing our noses in it is another thing."

"I'm not rubbing your nose in anything," Maryse scoffed at Alec's reply.

"As I said before you have embarrassed this family. You are bringing shame to the Lightwood name all for a Downworlder you know nothing about." Maryse spoke softly but it almost felt like she was yelling as Alec could feel the disdain in her voice.

"We are getting to know each other," Maryse laughed cynically. "Is this why you wanted me back here? To mock my relationship?"

"Relationship!? What relationship?"

"Magnus is my boyfriend." Alec said sincerely.

"By the angel! You cannot be serious?"

"As I told you the other day, if you have a problem with this I suggest you get over it," Alec knew that his parents were never going to accept the fact that Alec had chosen Magnus but at this moment he didn't really care.

"Now is there something that I am needed for?"

"Your siblings are getting ready for a mission. I suggest you join them." With that Maryse stormed off to her office.

Alec rolled his eyes and made his way to the weapons room. 

"Hey buddy," Jace greeted Alec.

"Hey,"

"So I see you and Magnus made up?" Alec gave Jace a quizzical look. "You have a giant hickey on your neck." Jace chuckled as Alec's hand shot up to his neck and he turned a deep shade of red thinking about how he got it.

"Don't stress bro, looks good!" Jace slapped Alec's upper arm jokingly.

"No wonder mom was angry when she saw me."

"You spoke with Maryse?"

"Not really, she just let me know that I am bringing shame to the family."

"She can be brutal." Alec nodded in agreement.

"So where are we going?" Alec asked as he grabbed his bow and quiver.

"There is an apparent demon attack downtown, Izzy and Clary are already there," Jace informed Alec as he passed him his stele.

"Alright lets go," Jace and Alec made their way to the exit of the Institute.

"Oh look who it is," Alec instantly recognized the voice coming from behind him. Alec and Jace turned around and were faced with Camille and Magnus.

"Alec how are you?" Camille's smile was insincere.

"Camille." Magnus' tone was warning.

"What Mags? I'm being nice" Camille linked her arm with Magnus'. Alec swore if his eyes were lasers they would of burnt Camille's arm off.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked trying to shake Camille off his arm but was having no luck.

"We have a mission downtown." Jace interjected noticing that Alec was staring daggers at Camille.

"We will leave you to it, as we have a date," Alec shot Magnus a venomous look, "With your mother," Camille finished, smiling devilishly at Alec.

"You have fun with that." Alec said and then turned and stormed off with Jace chasing after him.

"Be safe!" Magnus called out onto deaf ears.

"Nice to see Alec again,"

"Stop Camille." Magnus put a finger up hushing her and then he too stormed off to Maryse's office.

\--------------------------------

"Alec you okay?" Jace asked when they were out of the Institute.

"Superb!" Alec's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"I know it's hard but you do need to try and ignore her. She is just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Much easier said then done Jace,"

"I know, but you have to try."

"I just feel like everyone is against me and him being together."

"Not everyone," Jace squeezed Alec's shoulder lovingly.

"Thanks," Alec smiled but it was a sad smile, a day that had started off as one of the best days had now turned to absolute shit.

"C'mon we better go, Izzy is going to kill us,"

Alec hoped the mission would take his mind off things, at least for a moment.


	9. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **New chapter! Hope you are all enjoying the story, Camille features heavily in this chapter. Again this story is based off of the TV series and not the books, I am using bits from the books but twisting them a little to go with the story just so everyone is on the same page. Let me know what you think!**

_2 Weeks Later._

Alec's life had fallen into a somewhat normal routine. He would spend most of his days hunting with his siblings and Clary and most nights he would spend with Magnus at his loft. He was becoming an expert at avoiding his parents as every time they did see each other it would turn into a screaming match between all of them.

Magnus would also have to work most days with Camille, which still infuriated Alec, Camille often adding snide remarks to Alec. Alec was positive that Camille was just making up people who might know the whereabouts of the Book of the White just so she could spend more time with Magnus.

Alec didn't tell Magnus, but he was becoming angrier and angrier with Camille and his parents telling him that he didn't know Magnus. It annoyed Alec a lot because in reality, he didn't know Magnus that well. Magnus never liked to talk about his past. When Alec did push the conversation Magnus was always quick to shut it down. It made Alec worry that he was hiding more about his past with Camille. It was also unfair, Alec thought, Magnus knew pretty much everything about his past, his family's past, Magnus knew things about Alec's family that Alec didn't even know.

"Magnus?" Alec called out as he made his way through his boyfriends loft.

"In here my love," Magnus called back from the living room, Alec grinned to himself when he heard the pet-name. Alec entered the living room, Magnus was sipping on a cocktail staring out at the New York Skyline.

Alec walked up behind him wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"Hi." Alec whispered into Magnus' ear.

"Hello Alexander,"

"I didn't think you would wait up for me, I was just going to go back home," Magnus turned around.

"Honestly Alexander, you are a little dense sometimes. I can't go to sleep until I know you are back safely." Alec's smile was so large it was hurting his cheeks. Magnus put his cocktail down and placed his thumb under Alec's chin pulling Alec's lips towards him.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's neck pulling the younger man closer. Alec felt he had become an expert at kissing. Magnus seemed to always want to kiss him so it gave Alec a lot of practice time.

"Knock Knock." Alec got a fright when he heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Camille." Magnus stepped away from Alec. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah this reminds me of, what was that boy's name again?"

"Camille what do you want?"

"He was a Shadowhunter as well wasn't he Magnus?"

"Camille." Magnus' voice was slightly raised. Camille laughed.

"Calm down Magnus, I'll let you tell young Alec here the story." Camille smiled at Alec, "He has so many stories to tell you." Alec stepped further away from Magnus. Camille grinned at the display.

"What do you want Camille? Shouldn't you be tied up somewhere at the Institute?" Camille chuckled.

"You know more than anybody how I loathe being tied up," Camille looked directly at Alec, "I can't say the same for you though Magnus, remember that night-"

"Do you need something?" Magnus quickly interrupted.

"Yes Raphael wants to speak with us."

"Can this not wait?" 

"No, he says it's urgent." Camille watches as Magnus looks at Alec.

"Alec-" Magnus started.

"I need a drink." Alec refuses to look at Magnus as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Will!" Camille essentially shouts.

Alec looks over to her from where he is standing in the kitchen.

"Will! That was the boys name. Remember him Magnus?" Magnus rolled his eyes in frustration, "But you were still in love with me when you kissed him weren't you Magnus?"

Magnus quickly walked over to Alec.

"Just ignore her my darling." Alec was gripping the bottle of water he grabbed from the refrigerator so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"How come my mother even allowed you to leave the Institute alone?" It was the first time Alec had spoken.

"For some reason, your mother trusts me with Magnus. She also believes that myself and Magnus belong together. She knows a bit about our past together." Alec knew that Camille added the last part just to anger him.

"Camille stop." Magnus sounded like a father scolding his child. "Let me grab a few things and then we can go." Magnus made his way to his bedroom.

"You should ask him about Will." Camille said to Alec, "And while you're at it ask him about Etta, Imasu, Axel and maybe ask him about me." 

All Alec could do was glare at Camille. His features had gone stone cold. It took Alec everything in him not to scream at the vampire.

"I'm sure you are dying to know." Camille winked.

"Stay here my darling." Magnus said when he retuned. "I'll be back shortly." Alec refused to look at Magnus. 

Magnus took a deep breath and then kissed Alec on the cheek.

"Bye-bye Alec!" Camille called out in a sing-song voice as she left the loft.

"I'll see you soon Alexander,"

Once everyone was out of the loft Alec threw his bottle of water across the room in frustration. It was becoming to much to handle for him. It seemed like everyone around him knew more about Magnus than he did and it was driving him insane.

Alec decided to have a shower to calm down. He hopped into bed but sleep did not come easily all of Camille's words just replayed over in his mind.

\------------------

Alec woke from one of the worst night sleeps of his life with Magnus' arm draped over him. Alec rolled over looking at his boyfriend. 

"Good morning, Alexander" Magnus said with his eyes still closed.

"Morning." 

"I'm sorry about last night."

"It's not your fault," Alec paused, "But we do need to speak about some of the stuff Camille said."

"MAGNUS!" Alec instantly sat up when he heard her voice and Magnus' eyes shot open.

"Is that Camille?" Alec whispered harshly.

"Alexan-"

"What the fuck is she doing here!?" Magnus also sat up in the bed.

"It was easier for her to come back here then to go to the Institute after we were done seeing Raphael." Magnus tried to explain.

"Easier?! You have to be kidding me?!" Alec got up out of the bed. "It takes you two seconds to portal somewhere! Are you honestly telling me you couldn't portal her back to the Institute or she couldn't have run there?!" Alec was fuming, it was the first time that Alec had raised his voice at Magnus.

"Alexander, please-"

"No! Forget it!" Alec walked into Magnus' bathroom slamming the door behind him. He knew it was a childish thing to do but right now he did't want to look or talk to Magnus.

It frustrated Alec that Magnus couldn't understand how hard it was for him to be around Camille while she taunted him. It was driving him crazy. Alec was so built up with rage that he wanted to cry but he didn't want to give Camille the satisfaction that she was having a real effect on Alec.

So he just sat on the cold floor of the bathroom collecting his thoughts.


	10. Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 10! So I'm thinking this fic is probably going to be around 20 chapters maybe more depending on how everything goes, so a bit longer than I first expected! Anyways hope you are enjoying, let me know what you think of this chapter x**

"Alec?" Magnus knocked on the bathroom door lightly.

Alec had decided to have a shower while he was voluntarily locked in the bathroom, and let himself cool off a bot before he spoke again with Magnus.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I come in?" Alec didn't answer straight away causing Magnus to knock again.

"Yeah. Fine." Magnus opened the door.

"Are you okay my love?"

"No! Magnus obviously I'm not okay!" Alec ran a hand through his damp hair. "Do you think if I was okay I would have locked myself in your bathroom?!"

"Okay I'm sorry!" Magnus put his hands up in defence, "And I'm sorry Camille is here. I understand how difficult it is for you having her around." Alec was glad to hear that Magnus did understand how shitty this situation has been.

"Why is she here?" Alec said crossing his arms.

"After we saw Raphael we came back here to gather a few things, work out a few logistics of where to go next with the new information we had gathered from Raphael. And then all of a sudden it was morning and light. I was exhausted so I told her she could stay so I could rest and that I would portal her to the Institute today." Magnus stepped closer towards Alec, "I am truly sorry Alexander. I wasn't thinking"

Alec had his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded as Magnus explained himself and the situation. He still wasn't very happy about it but there was nothing he could do that would change any of it.

"Okay." Alec said simply.

"So are we okay my darling?" Magnus stepped closer again and put his arms around Alec's waist.

"Yes, we are okay." Alec smiled softly.

"Good." Magnus pulled Alec towards him capturing Alec's lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

"But we do need to talk about some of things Camille said yesterday." Alec told Magnus when they broke apart.

"Do we really need to address all that?" Magnus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes Magnus." Alec took a step backwards. "There seems to be all this stuff that I don't know about you, yet all of these other people seem to. I mean I'm your boyfriend, shouldn't I know about your past?"

"By all these other people you mean Camille?"

"Why do you always avoid the conversation?" Alec was becoming frustrated again.

"I just don't see the point in speaking about my past love life." Magnus shrugged his shoulders simply. "What is the benefit?" Magnus watched Alec closely.

"Well one benefit is that if another one of your ex-lovers shows up I will know about them and won't be completely blindsided." Alec said sharply.

"Alexander I really don't see that happening?"

"Why? Because they were mortal like me and are dead and are just a name on a long list of yours?" Alec knew that he shouldn't of said it but he was getting angry and he couldn't help himself.

"Alexander,"

"Is that what I am? Another name?" Magnus looked horrified as Alec spoke, for once in his life Magnus was speechless.

"Okay cool." Alec's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I can't be here right now. I'm going home." Alec pushed past Magnus and collected his things out of the bedroom.

"Good morning Alec," Camille had a sinister grin on her face when she greeted Alec from her spot in the kitchen. Alec chose to ignore her as he made his way desperately for the front door.

"Did i interrupt your morning sex?" Camille followed Alec, "Oh that's right you're still a virgin." Alec had a hand on the doorknob. It stung what Camille said. Everything she said stung. Alec took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Don't worry maybe I can fulfill your boyfriends needs." Alec turned around so he was face to face with Camille. 

"Fuck. You." Alec bent down and spat in Camille's ear before turning and leaving.

"Your boyfriend already has." Camille called out after him, "Can't say the same for you!"

Alec ran down the stairs so quickly and then was hit with the cool morning breeze of the city. The fresh air felt good. It was relaxing for him.

As Alec made the journey back to the Institute he had so many feelings and thoughts going on in his head that he felt like he was going to explode. He was angry with Magnus, he hated Camille with a passion, he was confused, he was hurt about the whole situation. How was he supposed to resolve his issues with Magnus if Magnus refused to talk about it?

As Alec entered the Institute he was greeted by Izzy.

"Hey Big Brother?" Izzy walked up to him, "How's your boyfriend?" Izzy batted her eyelashes and made a kissing face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alec knew it wasn't fair to be so short and snappy with Izzy but he couldn't help it.

"What happened?" Izzy asked as she caught up with Alec while he walked through the corridors of the Institute.

"Isabelle. I don't want to-"

"Talk. I know." Izzy finished Alec's sentence for him. "But you need to Alec. I don't want you destroying more fitness equipment." Izzy smiled lovingly at her brother.

"Plus, out of all of us relationships is defiantly my domain," Izzy winked at Alec hoping to lighten the mood a little bit.

"I guess so." Alec smiled weakly back at his sister.

"C'mon," Izzy led Alec to her room. "Sit."

Alec took a seat on her bed and started playing with his hands.

"So what's happened?"

"I guess me and Magnus had our first fight," Alec paused, "I mean I think it was a fight, maybe an argument. I don't know!" Alec threw his hands up in the air.

"Well what was it about?"

"It has been brewing for a while." Alec closed his eyes, "Since Camille has arrived she has been making little comments and remarks to me about herself and Magnus, about Magnus' past, about how I'm just another pretty boy on Magnus' apparently very long list." Alec breathed in, "So last night when I went to Magnus' she arrived like 10 minutes after me, saying how her and Magnus needed to go see Raphael but before they leave she spends 15 minutes taunting me about all of this stuff about Magnus' past. How I look like some other Shadowhunter Magnus had something with and that he needs to tell me the story and then she lists all of these other people I should hear stories about."

"So what happened?"

"Well then they left and Magnus asked me to stay and so I did. When I woke up Magnus was there and everything was okay. Then I hear Camille's voice and I lost it. Stormed off and locked myself in the bathroom for half an hour. When I did speak to Magnus I tried to ask him about what Camille had said last night and like every other time I have tried to bring up his past he shuts down the conversation and then I got so annoyed that I left." Izzy nodded along. It did feel good to speak to her about all of this.

"Well first off, Camille is a bitch." Alec nodded in agreement, "It sounds like she is doing all of this just to cause problems for the two of you, like it brings her some sick joy. With Magnus opening up about his past it might be hard for him."

"I understand it might be hard for him, but it's hard for me listening to someone telling me all of these things I don't know about. I'm his boyfriend and I feel like I know next to nothing about him."

"Maybe you need to explain to Magnus how you are finding all of this difficult. I'm sure he will understand."

"I'm just so confused. I'm starting to question everything. Camille keeps telling me I'm a 'pretty boy' and that has always been Magnus' weakness and when he becomes bored with me he will move on," Alec looked at his sister with sad eyes.

"Well that is bullshit."

"What?"

"Big Brother, the way Magnus looks at you-"

"Jace has also mentioned the way he apparently looks at me,"

"It's not a matter of apparently, he looks at you with such love in his eyes. He is completely besotted with you." Izzy smiled at her brother who returned a small smile.

Alec was still confused but it did help speaking with his sister. 

"Thanks Izzy."

Izzy got up and sat next Alec and gave him a hug.

"It's what sisters are here for."


End file.
